


【授权翻译】暗林之中

by Pukirice



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukirice/pseuds/Pukirice
Summary: mabulung中心，关于他和beleg的友情mablung在本篇是诺多族





	【授权翻译】暗林之中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchwriter/gifts).



**暗林之中**

_**我走过人生的一半旅程，却又步入一片幽暗的森林，** _

__

_**我已经迷失了正确的道路。** _

__

_**—但丁，神曲，地狱篇** _

__

烟斗吐出的烟在空中四散开，余下的几缕烟丝在瑁珑树的树枝边徘徊。低声的交谈逐渐归于宁静，就好像聚在树下的这群人在期待着眼前的烟雾突然变化出其他颜色，鲜艳的红色，或是生机勃勃的绿色，使人回忆起彼时的烟花。但他们头上的那抹如同灰烬的烟很快就被一股有如暖春时节的微风吹散，即便现在还是隆冬。

“我想，图林的故事在座的大家大概都听过了。”讲故事的人开口道，他的双腿随意地盘着，背靠着正荫蔽着围坐着的他们的树那宽阔的银色树干。他继续说了下去，他的烟斗在他有力而布满伤痕的指尖发着微弱的火光。“即便我提到了它，今晚也不是讲它的时候。还是让魔苟斯的名号归于沉睡为好。”

“如果这样的话，那么我们必须略过蕾西安之歌和第一纪元的所有故事。”在垫子上盘腿坐着的金发人影评价道。他那纤细的眉毛像弓弦一样向讲故事的人拱起。“你几乎没有什么故事可讲了，我的朋友。”

“好啦，要是我们把这个故事抛开，又把那个故事撇掉，我们大概就又要度过一个干坐着，互相盯着看的夜晚了。”从围坐的众人中，传来了霍比特人的带着乡下口音的忿忿抗议声。

讲故事的人面向两张显露着忿忿不平但又截然不同的脸微笑道。“我向你承诺过我会给你讲一个故事，甘姆吉先生，我说到做到。这一个故事，说不准，就连我们当中最年长的同伴都还没有听过。”他狡黠地向第一个说话的抗议者瞥了一眼。“一个远在图林之前发生的故事，即使他的故事和他们的故事紧密相连。然而，我要警告你们，即便魔苟斯不是这个故事的主宰者，他的黑暗终究还是侵入了其中。”




他在跑。

夜是黑沉的。但即使在比夜更黑沉的树荫之下，他也没有慢下步伐。树木高耸如柱，矗立在四面八方。他不断地转向，躲避。 为了赶上他近乎疯狂的脚步，他的心跳得有如疾驰的脱兔。他彻底在这片密林中迷路了，但他对此毫不关心。找寻本就不是他的目的。带刺的树丛与灌木试图抓住他的衣袖与头发，但他粗暴地挣开并穿过其间，带着逃避比被它们撕裂还要可怖的命运的不顾一切。一根树根绊住了他的脚踝，森林的土地向他扑来。

他脸朝下，重摔在地。气喘吁吁且伤痕累累，他躺在那儿，心脏的劳累远胜过双腿，使他痛苦不堪。他没有刻意去想什么，纵使他记得许多事。如果真要说他在想什么的话，他想要躺在这冰冷的土地上，直到它接纳他，让他化为一片古老、猩红的树叶消失于世。从森林的深处传来了一阵清脆、洪亮的声音。

一只号角。

他抬起了头，他心中的微弱火焰被唤醒了。他摔到了一片山谷洼地中，一条细小的黑色溪流低吟着淌过其间。瞥见在溪水中闪烁的月光，他感觉到自己的喉咙如焦土般干渴。

他爬下河岸，贪婪地把脸埋入水中。解渴之后，他用手背抹过自己的嘴，无意中尝到了刺痛的铁味。他的手在流血。这样的景象和滋味使他不安，他摇晃着站了起来，用河畔的沙土用力地擦洗双手。即便他已将血迹洗净，他依旧觉得自己的拇指与食指之间有什么东西闪着光，凝结如血块。他更加用力地擦洗。

他太过专注于此，以至于在当观察着他的人几乎站在他的肩后时，他才察觉到有人在盯着他。他立刻向后爬回溪中，本能地从身旁抽出剑，蹲下来做出准备战斗的姿势。

陌生人留在原地，举起双手以示安抚与投降。上弦的弓背在他的背后，但他并没有伸手去拿。即便在阴森模糊的月光之下，流浪者也能敏锐地看出他也和自己一样，是首生子女的一员。但与他不同的是，他的头发是金色的，如太阳般闪耀。月光照耀在其上，有如为他的发间添上了纯白色的花丝，林地的所有都织在其中。他仿佛被簇拥在银色的繁花之中，就好像森林本身孕育了他。他身着灰绿色的衣物，服饰虽然简朴但干净整洁。他是真正的森林之子。

他美貌得非凡，体态修长，肢体纤细而有力，神采比流浪者见过的任何埃尔达都要奕然。他的脸显露不出他是年轻，还是已经度过了无数岁月，因为他看起来光洁无暇，远离战争或是阴霾的困扰。在那双显露不出年龄的眼中，有一道光，就好像他已经看过世间的一切，又好似他未尝见过任何事。

流浪者睁大眼睛，凝视着眼前异乎寻常的魂灵，他的警惕因为震惊而有所放松。

随着他的放松，眼前的陌生人或是幽灵慢慢地放下了双手，微笑了起来。他的神情如此充满着安慰、保证与和蔼，足以使人打消一切疑虑，如果不是因为心中的黑暗，流浪者肯定会向他回以笑容。在短暂的停顿后，这位神秘的辛达将他的乐器放在了地上。那是一只硕大的牛角制的号角，边缘镶着银。

“你看起来似乎来自远方。”即便是他的声音也是如此悦耳，有如萌芽之际的初春之声。“你叫什么名字，我的朋友？”

顺着对方的目光，流浪者不自觉地看向自己褴褛的衣衫，他虽然疲惫，但仍没有做出回应。他的手依旧握着剑。

“我的名字是贝烈格。”眼前的猎人说道，谨慎地往前走了一小步。“你明白我在说什么吗？也许你只说诺多族的语言？”

流浪者的警惕心立刻腾起，他向水中退得更深。“不要再前进！”他用刺耳的辛达语说道，声音就像刮在石头上的锉刀。他已经忘记自己上次和另一个人说话是在多久之前了。

贝烈格顺从了他的话语，双手张开，移步后退。“我不会伤害你的。我向你保证。”

“这不是我担忧的事。”

“你迷路了吗？我居住在这片森林中，知晓其中的每一条小径。告诉我你希望去哪，我会带领你到彼处。”

诺多族的流浪者垂着刀刃，毫无幽默地笑了。这看起来更像是一个诡异的龇嘴。“如果我真的只是在树林里迷路了，那我会感激不尽。”即使贝烈格因为他费解的回答而困惑地皱眉，他也没有继续解释下去。夜晚已经足够黑沉了。相反，他抬头看向森林的壮丽的华盖，树枝浓密的影子笼罩在他们周身。“这是什么地方？”

“多瑞亚斯。你已经进入了辛葛王的领土。”贝烈格缓缓打量了他一小会。他似乎完全不为裸/露的刀刃所困扰。“我猜，你精疲力尽，而且饥肠辘辘。来吧。收起你的刀刃。你可以和我一起过夜，当破晓时，我会带你去见辛葛。他对于陷入窘境者十分慷慨。他可以帮助你找到你的亲人和——”

“我没有任何亲友。”诺多族的精灵用如此激烈的语气打断了他的话，贝烈格愣了一下。

“好吧，那么，也许我们可以为你在我王的麾下谋一份差事。我们始终欢迎贤才，即便诺多族对我们而言尚不熟悉。来吧。”当另一个人还是没有任何动静时，他带着些许烦扰地恳求道：“夜已经很深了，即便我不在意在哪里入睡。如果你再往深处走，你会被淹死的。这条溪流，虽然很窄，但中心却很深。”

眼前的诺多精灵思考了一会，不安地瞥向拍打着自己小腿的黑色溪水，最终他点了点头，把剑收回了剑鞘中。

“好！那么就这样决定了。”贝烈格拿起他的号角，重整了披在肩上的斗篷。“我住的地方离这儿只有几里，并不远。”

诺多族的精灵跟着他，然后像是突然想起了什么一样，停下了脚步。“玛布隆。”

“请再说一遍？”

“我叫玛布隆。”




寒冷永远首当其冲。

火焰的噼啪，倾颓的巨响，尖叫，水花飞溅。空气中弥漫着烟与灰，充溢进他的眼，他的嘴与他的鼻。木板被火光染成了鲜红色...不，还有别的东西。就像他的双手一样鲜红。

他感到寒冷。火焰离他是那么的近，但他却因顺着脊柱奔流而上的寒冰般的颤栗而痛苦万分。他无法看向脚下的码头。他也不愿去看。

他被水包围，冰，在他的身下和身侧环绕...他挣扎着，回击着，但那坚冰，有如凶猛的野兽，紧紧攥住了他，拖着他沉沦，沉进无边的黑暗与寂静之中...鲜红的火焰在水上燃烧...

他嘴里满是唾液，双腿已经离开了床，颤抖地撞在冰凉的泥土地上。一阵战栗从他的背奔涌而上，他努力抑制住胃部的呕吐感。他咬紧牙关，依旧半蹲着，紧闭着双眼，将翻涌着想要流下的眼泪逼回。过了许久，颤抖终于止住了。玛布隆用床单抹过双眼和已经潮湿的面庞，窥视般地环顾着这间笼罩在月光中的小屋。幸好，贝烈格依旧睡在他对过的床铺上，月光溢过枕头，照亮了他的脸，他在睡梦中看起来不可思议地年轻。

玛布隆嫉妒他可以无愧良心地安然沉睡。他失眠了，那一晚他再也没法入睡，只是坐着，看向他熟睡的同袍，就好像这样就能破解获得永恒的宁静的谜团。

III. 

“弓箭手！放箭！”

贝烈格洪亮的声音盖过了两军交战时的咆哮与尖叫，金属的碰撞与嘈杂的喧嚷。

复仇的箭矢从林间呼啸着倾泻而下，如同深秋的落叶，给敌人带去死亡。

这是玛布隆一直在等待的信号。他带着隐藏在深林中的部下冲了出来，高喊着响应贝烈格。“出来吧，所有人，奋战到底！”

敌人的进犯和刺探越来越频繁，而夏日的炎热又给它们的袭击增添了新的动力与恶意。环绕多瑞亚斯的美丽安的环带只能迷惑并误导敌军，而无法杀死它们。因此，边境的卫队与他们最鄙夷与痛恨的敌人的战争无尽地持续着。在这样的危险处境中，即便是陌生人和诺多族的一剑之力也受到欢迎。

正如贝烈格所说，辛葛很慷慨...也很精明。他计划在诺多的诸王子中派遣一位信使，一位能说诺多族的语言，了解诺多族的习俗，更重要的是，只效忠于多瑞亚斯的信使。辛葛是一位有能力、公正且稍有一些傲慢的君王，玛布隆对于效忠于辛葛，听从他的差遣行事并没有疑虑或不安。即便他对于宫廷的生活并不陌生，当贝烈格站出来，申请允许他以林中无名者与自由民的身份参加北境的行军时，他依旧暗中感到一阵宽慰。

现在他赤城地为自由而战。

他的铁拳重重地挥在溃不成军的敌人身上。精灵的冲锋如同飓风般扫过奥克的防线，将其碾为齑粉。胆怯已经击垮了敌军。它们四散而逃，置死伤者于不顾。但它们即便逃窜，也难逃追杀。

当尖叫声逐渐消散，玛布隆慢下步子，让他的同袍继续去追猎。他轻松地向坐在他头顶上方橡树上的贝烈格致意，满足地将剑插进被翻开的土地中。“美好的一天，不是么？”

贝烈格咧着嘴坏笑了一下，射出一发羽箭，树丛中随之传来一阵刺耳的尖叫。“的确是。当这些肮脏的生物都被驱逐回洞窟之中时，今天会更美好。”他小心地从树上跃下，但还是踉跄了一下，深吸了一口气。

玛布隆抓住了他的手臂，让他靠着树干站稳。“你受伤了？”

贝烈格做了个鬼脸，直起身来，瞥向腿上血流不止的伤口。“造成这道伤的家伙没那么幸运。不用担心——”

玛布隆猛地将他推向一边。他用眼角的余光看到，他朋友受伤的腿瘫了下去，而在眼前的弓箭手肩膀的上方，一双闪着邪恶光芒的眼睛充斥了他的视线。

贝烈格茫然且气喘吁吁地，用胳膊支起了身子。“玛布隆，怎么了——”

但呼唤他名字的声音似乎化作了另一种感觉：一股令人窒息的重击。

“玛布隆！”

玛布隆困惑地瞥向贝烈格。他的头一阵痉挛。就好像有人在他的关节里灌了沙。他能感到他齿间呼吸进出的嘶嘶声...以及喉咙深处的浓厚的金属味。他的胸口传来一股钻心的疼痛。随着视野的迅速逼仄，他向下看去，发觉自己的手抓住了胸前的某样东西。

一支黑色的飞镖。或者说，是它剩下的一部分，几英寸长的镖柄与尾翼。

他感到大概是从他膝下刮来的风，呼啸着刮过他的耳边...声音如此之大，以至于他听不到，看不到，更感觉不到任何事物，除了刺骨的寒冷。有人把手放到了他身上，用力地拉着他。他要在寒冷中溺亡了。在水上燃烧着的火焰，狂怒而贪婪地吞噬着他，将他燃尽。而后，火熄灭了。




“你要去参战。”

刀刃被磨砺的声音归于沉寂。“你本应该是一位信使而不是一位战士——你比我王宫殿中的任何议事员都要了解这片森林内外的动向。”玛布隆想要苦笑一下，但笑容终究在他的心间迷失而后扭曲，最终化作了一声微弱的叹息传出。

“你有打算过告诉我么？”贝烈格的凝视有如尖刀般钻进玛布隆心中。

“还是说，难不成你要我等到你的铺位一连空了好几天的时候，才知道向阿纳德尔（Annadir ）打听你的消息？”

“我想过要告诉你。”

贝烈格笑了，但和他平时轻松率真的笑容相去甚远。“我猜，难不成你在睡梦里跟我说过了？”

他语调中的受伤比他不公正的谴责更令玛布隆感到刺痛。他垂下了目光，即便贝烈格没有权利这样责备他。“你不应该这么说。你知道我从未打算在这里滞留太久。”

“但你还是留下来了。”

玛布隆没有回话。是啊，他留下来了。比他打算的更久。滞留此处的时间之久，甚至，已经违背了他向来可靠而明智的判断。“我担忧总有一天我会耗尽多瑞亚斯对我的欢迎。”

“辛葛很清楚我会为你担保...坦率地告诉我吧，是否是你心中关于昔日荣光的高尚念头，驱使着你做出这样的蠢事？此处就没有能留住你的事物么？”

玛布隆向贝烈格投去了憔悴而哀求的目光。“你又能要我怎样呢？他们是我的亲族...或者，你已忘了我是诺多族的一员么？”

贝烈格不在意地摆了摆手。“你和他们全然不同...你和费艾诺的儿子们以及他们的血腥行径也毫无瓜葛。他们对澳阔泷迪的水手所做的事——”

“辛葛已经决定不向诺多族的王们施以援手。即便他允许我离开，也是以最严苛的限制为条件。”玛布隆地低声说道，但他神情中的某种东西阻止了贝烈格继续说下去，那如刀般锋利。

“那么...你要独自前去么？”

玛布隆并不认为这有那么糟糕，但既然被指出，他也无法否认这个事实。他微微点了点头。“我会前往希斯路姆。芬巩的麾下在那里汇合。”

“那多瑞亚斯呢？”贝烈格在他身边蹲下。“那北境的军队呢？你走后什么会降临在你的战友身上？他们仰仗着你，我想，甚至比你所知道的更甚。”

玛布隆读懂了他谨慎的措辞中未出口的询问，并给出了回答。“我坚信，他们会和往常一样，在未来的日子中照顾好自己。”

“那么，你呢？谁会把你从战场中拉出来，又有谁会把扎进你胸口的箭头拔出，如果我不在你的左右？”弓箭手的指尖在一块燧石上焦躁地摩擦着。从玛布隆衬衣下隐藏着的皱起的伤痕处，传来一记近乎发自肺腑的重击感。就好像它认出了那双缝合起血肉，阻遏了他吸入的空气以及血液的流失的，现在正在近旁的手。他费了很大的劲，才迫使它重归沉静。

“贝烈格，你属于此地。这片森林外有着你不理解的危险。”

“那一个诺多，正如你自己宣称的那样，又怎么能了解一个辛达脑海中的想法与理解？”

“因为即便对于我，那也太过宏大而难以理解！”

“但你依旧会踏入那些危险之中。”贝烈格坚持道。“我可不要让人们议论库萨里安竟然没有参与到我们这个时代最伟大的功绩中。而且，说真的，我已经开始欣赏你了，以我自己的方式，诺多。即便你大概认为这不是我应参与的战斗。我发现要和你分开的想法相当令人不快。”

这个承认并不唐突尖锐，但他说得如此沉痛。玛布隆感到有泪水在自己的眼中，他迅速地低下头，看向自己的刀刃，庆幸于至少他垂落的黑发能遮住自己的部分面庞。

“对此，”当他终于控制住自己的声音时，他开口说道。然而，他无法抑制住自己内心的波涛。“我无能为力。”

他没有给朋友任何反驳的机会，便兀自走出了小屋。夜色渐凉，他在淡云间闪烁的星辰之下徘徊良久。风，从北方凛冽地吹来，不给他带来丝毫宽慰。

黎明时分，钴蓝与珍珠的浓墨重彩轻柔地抚上天空，唤醒了天空的勃勃生机。即便才刚刚破晓，他也预感到今天会是晴朗而湿热的一天。玛布隆瞪视着那叛徒般的天空，它已然出卖了自己的心情，如此地清晰且张扬。

在一片寂静中，他拿起自己的行囊，备好马鞍，牵着马转向北方。当一个同样骑着马的灰色人影出现时，他将那当作自己的影子，尽管不时有皮革与钢铁的气味以及与之不相称的蜂蜡的芳香飘进他的鼻中。那道影子悄无声息地跟随着他，穿过了逐渐稀疏的树丛，美丽安最后的一丝庇佑在此也逐渐消逝。那道影子一直跟随着他，来到了伊安特伊阿乌。在这座古老的石桥前，玛布隆勒马停下，等待着他那鬼影般的跟随者。

贝烈格策马上前，和他并肩。贝尔斯隆丁系在他的背上，此外还有一排新上尾翼、灰白相间的羽箭。他们一言未发。片刻后，玛布隆策马向前，而贝烈格紧随其后。




虽然多瑞亚斯的边境已被敌军视作必须避开的死亡之地，来之不易的和平也终于暂且降临，玛布隆还是禁不住怀疑，以这样的一个冬夜作为其代价是否值得。

蜂拥而上的一批又一批雪花肆虐地冲击着屋顶，窗户与房门的防线。风，比任何一只奥克都要狡诈与残暴，侵入了这间小屋墙壁上的每一处未被阻塞的缝隙与裂痕，在屋内肆虐得如同在屋外一般。如果这还不够令人不适的话，一股恶寒已从风刮开的裂隙中闯了进来，寻找着触所能及的任何肉与骨，然后将之化为麻木不然。

玛布隆已经极尽所能地武装了自己。他的腿上与肩上都裹着毛毯，手中拿着一大杯暖和的烈酒。堆积着煤块的黄铜火盆，散发出勉强能抵御这股严寒的闷热。这座小屋很可能会因此着火，但玛布隆已经明智地权衡了这一点。反正，如果它真的失火了，他至少还可以更暖和些。

他甚至愿意欣然接受安法乌格砾斯的熊熊烈焰。在他刚好起身添煤时，门嘭地随着铰链的转动打开了，风幸灾乐祸地呼啸而入，争分夺秒地夺走屋中贮存的每一寸暖意。火盆中的火苗摇曳着暗去。

“把那该死的门关上！”玛布隆喊道，冲到离他最近的煤炭的前方，防止它们熄灭。

在木门被推上，狂风终于止住前的稍许停顿，表明了来者对于执行这一命令的不太情愿。玛布隆，在确认火盆还能继续燃烧一段时间后，转过身来，迎接进入房中的人。他的微笑有些勉强，连一句真诚的问候也卡在了喉中。

“啊。图林。”

图林并没有回应这一相当不热情的寒暄。他灰色的眼睛打量着房间，然后他把已经浸湿的斗篷从肩上褪下，漫不经心地将它扔到了明显是为了挂衣物而设置的挂钩之下。无论他在寻求什么，他显然没有找到。而后，他一言不发地走向小屋最远处角落中的他的床位。玛布隆并不感到冒犯，他太过习惯图林的性格了，他只是看着图林的身形渐渐淡出火焰的光芒。

他并没有那么不喜欢胡林的儿子。相反，他尊敬他父亲在泪雨之战中的战功，以及他作为一个孩子自身所取得的成就。即便才刚刚成年，图林已经在袭击战与遭遇战中证明了自己的能力。有时这也伴随着极大的代价，他作为边境卫队的成员，身上已有了许多伤痕。他也是贝烈格最亲密的朋友与战友，仅次于认识这位弓箭手更久也更深的玛布隆。这一点对于图林而言，足以作为赢得同伴欢迎的荣誉。但对于玛布隆来说并非完全如此，因为他比他的辛达同伴们更能读懂人心。

在胡林之子身上，他想，他看到了阴影。

这并不是一种持续不断的感觉。这种感觉只是掠过他的心间，并不比风的影子，某种颜色的印象，以及拖拽着这个人类步伐的有形却不可见之物更具象...他视这种感觉为疲惫、工作过度带来的错觉，或者把思绪转向更重要的事情...他把这种感觉扫到脑海的角落，直到图林的某种行为或言语再度将它唤醒。

这个人类男子有着冷厉的性格与刚毅的天性，这使得他难以获得友谊或是欢笑，使得他如不流血杀戮便将一事无成。就像费艾诺的儿子们一般，玛布隆这么想道。就像诺多族一般。就像我自己...虽然我未曾见过其他这样的人类，但他冷峻的举止神态肯定源自于终有一死的凡人所拥有的奇异礼物，他们的灵魂背负了太多，因而只能转瞬即逝。

但他们不知道永恒的记忆是多么沉重的负担。

玛布隆快速地摇了摇头，责备着自己的不安沉思，而后往一只新杯子中倒满了酒。

图林似乎刚刚从一次狩猎中回来，但没有染血的捕兽陷阱说明了他并没有成功，而他也没有带来抓获的猎物。

“在这种夜晚，很少会有活物出没。”玛布隆怜悯地向窗户微微颔首。

一声含糊的咕哝声。

“说来，你看到库萨里安了吗？”玛布隆继续说道，决心让这个沉默寡言的青年多说些话。

“他没和我一道，长官。”

玛布隆抑制住自己想要抬头望天的冲动。“我能看出来。”

“那么你也能看出来他没和我一块，我不知道他去了哪里。”

“好吧。”他并没有那么不喜欢胡林的儿子...但这并不意味玛布隆不会时不时地希望辛葛能对他更严厉一些，好抑住他的傲慢。 他的目光越过图林，看向窗外。

“你初次来到这里时，也是这样的天气。”他这么说道，就好像在自言自语，但他已经注意到了紧盯着自己后背的斜视的目光。

“我不记得了。”

“这不奇怪——你当时几乎冻僵了。如果不是贝烈格当时恰好在那里狩猎，北境的军队就会令人痛心地失去他最英勇的卫兵之一了。”

图林和其他任何人一样，容易受到微小奉承的影响。如果他的自尊心得到了满足，他会对谈话稍加热心。这次，如玛布隆乐于见到的一样，也没有例外。

“贝烈格在这里往东几里外，一条溪边的莎草下发现了一个兔子窝。”他向着小屋的后墙大略指了一下。“是野兔。不过它们的洞穴并不深。我们在那里做了一个不会被掩埋或是抹去的记号，好在风暴减弱后回去找它。”

他抽了一下鼻子，而后用袖口按住。这暴露了与他那刚毅的举止使他人产生的想法相违背的，不那么御寒的体质。他把自己的黑发从额前撇开，将玛布隆为他倒的酒一饮而尽。他咳嗽着，揉了揉眼睛，声音嘶哑地说道，“他跟我说了许多他狩猎与战斗的故事。他说你随他一同前去，参加了那次战争。”

“确切来说，是他随我一同前往的。”玛布隆说道，重新披上肩上的毛毯。

“他救了你的命。”这算不上一个问题。玛布隆知道，他胸口的伤疤已经证明了这一点。

“看来你很钦佩他。”这自不必说。尽管咄咄逼人，但这个人类男子并不擅长隐藏自己的情感。

图林耸了耸肩，无可如何地说道。“他值得钦佩。”

“的确是。”玛布隆认同道。“但没必要去模仿。”

图林抬起一边的眉毛，有些困惑。

“贝烈格...他与军中的其他士兵都不一样。他与多瑞亚斯中其他任何精灵都不一样。从他来到这里居住时开始，他一直都自成一律。这对于需要靠自己的智慧来生存的游兵散勇来说是很有价值的品质，但对于想要有朝一日统领人们的人——对于你，图林，来说并不有利...”

“酸腐的老生常谈。”图林的脸色沉了下来。“你不乐意看到我和他成为同伴。我告诉你，我不会与他分开。”

“不管你愿不愿意，我都是这里的长官。你将要加入阿纳德尔的巡逻队，他们会在三天后从此处启程。”他本希望由此可以缓和此次调派对图林的冲击，希望图林那难以应付的性格能因为友好的交谈有所缓和。但他错了。

“你忘了你在和谁说话了，长官。”他语调中的屈折将他话语中的尊称扭曲成了含混的挖苦。角落中火盆的光芒投在图林的脸上，使他显得残酷。“我不是你麾下听你差遣的精灵，而是一个人类。”

玛布隆站起身。他依旧比胡林之子高出半掌。他对这件事的满足感令他感到一丝羞耻。“注意些，孩子。你对于你族的看法以及你作为辛葛养子的身份，似乎让你误认为自己可以在我面前大放厥词，还可以免于斥责。”

“我对于你身为诺多那卑鄙而沾满鲜血的一员做出这样的威胁毫不吃惊。”图林愤怒地说道。“我也不吃惊辛葛在任命你成为卫队的长官后，依旧不止一次在我面前断言他不信任他们中的任何一员，而且他已经将他们的语言与他们那妄自尊大的鲁莽名号从这片领土中驱逐。而现在，事实佐证了这一点。”

玛布隆长吁一口气，好平息自己燃起的怒意。这并没有什么帮助，但和图林争吵可不是什么荣誉的事情——即便他的自尊心被他刺痛了。“这样的话不应出现在孩子的耳中。”

“你难道认为这不是真的么？”

“我知道这是真的。”即便玛布隆没有被图林的挑衅激怒，他也不觉得有必要向一个刚刚成年的人辩解自身。“你居然如此肆无顾忌地在我面前说话，这只能说明你缺乏判断力。虽然你应受罚，但我不会为此训斥你。你沮丧于我把你调离你的朋友，贝烈格身边。”

“别摆出高人一等的姿态，诺多！我不在意你是否会斥责我。”图林说道。“实际上，如果这意味着贝烈格和我可以再次在荒野中漫步，远离你刺探的眼神，我会欣然接受的。我见到过你认为他没有防备时看向他的目光。贪求。贪求而嫉妒，就像你的亲族一样。”他恶狠狠地说道，唾沫溅上了玛布隆的脸颊。“在失去了你从那匹恶狼腹中取出的宝钻后，你只会觊觎另一道更明亮，更美丽的光芒。他灵魂的光芒。你会将那握在掌中，而后扼灭。你们因之得名。”他笑了起来，但那声音是狠戾的，不带任何欢笑之意。

玛布隆尽量控制住自己的表情，保持住镇定，以此掩盖这样的评价让他感到多么不平。而今，那忧思的征兆的再次显露，图林对他的看法就好像是透过一层黑色的薄纱所见。“你所说的东西已经超出了你的思考与寿命所能理解的范畴，孩子，你已经踏上危险的境地，如若你要把我和费艾诺的儿子们作比。”

他认定图林会反驳，会怒斥，在那之后他也不知道他会做出什么。但他什么也没有做。事实上，眼前的青年正出神地盯着玛布隆的手。突然之间，玛布隆终于意识到了指间传来的刺痛。他吃惊地低头看去。他的手，就好像已经不受他控制一般，握住了挂在他床边皮带上的剑。他的手环握着刀柄，握得如此之紧，以至于令他感到生痛。

门随着磅声打开了，一个高大的身影快速闪进了屋中，而后踢上了门，就好像要用这份力道将风驱散。

这也打破了正在争吵中的两位战士所处的僵滞局面。寒风冲刷过玛布隆，熄灭了他心中的火焰，他猛地甩开了手，就好像它在灼烧。他感到恶心与力竭。

“外面真是糟透了！”贝烈格脱下已经浸湿的靴子，并抖掉斗篷与头发上正在化开的雪块。“图林，看来你已经舒服了。”他打趣的问候在他半是严肃地向他敬礼时稍稍收敛了一些，他们俩之间从来就没有拘谨的正式礼节。

“长官。我看到温酒了，正好可以用来驱寒！”

当他们谁也没有做出回应，只是紧张地盯着对方时，贝烈格严肃了起来。“怎么了？”

仍旧是沉寂。

贝烈格走近了几步。“到底怎么了？”他再次问道，目光扫过两人，最后落在了最年轻的人身上。“图林？”

但图林和这栋木屋的墙壁一样一言不发。他只是盯着玛布隆，他的长官，就好像他从未见过他一般。

玛布隆也不再知道自己是谁。从那谴责的视线中，玛布隆抽身离开，走向门口。但贝烈格抓住了他的手臂，低声叫了他的名字。玛布隆抬起头，直视他的双眼。他眼中充满了疑问与困惑。而在那之下...如同星辰般闪烁但更加明亮——万分明亮！他再也无法忍受。他猛地一拉，挣脱了贝烈格紧握的手，一声不吭地转身离开。

突然间，他宁愿拥抱寒冷。




“你要去找他。”

“是的。我必须这么做。”

他们沿着在埃斯加尔都因河谷上方蜿蜒而去，被薄雪覆盖的小道行走着，雪在他们的靴下吱吱作响。空气如玻璃般清澈，风很紧，寒日在无云的天空中高悬着。每一簇树丛，每一枝裸露的树枝都闪闪发光，银装素裹。

“谢谢你陪我走出这么远，长官。我很高兴有你作伴。”贝烈格坦诚地说道，他正在笨拙地重新调整系住庞大背包的带子与那柄长剑，安格拉赫尔的位置。“我还是不习惯如此的重负。即便在泪雨之战中，我也没有用过这样的长剑。”

“它看起来削铁如泥。”玛布隆评价道。“过段时间你就会习惯它了，到那时你会感觉不到它的重量的。”

“没那么快的。”贝烈格笑着说。“我担心在我到达阿蒙如兹前，我就要被积雪绊倒了。万一我被雪埋住了，同路的伙伴还是很有帮助的。”

他眼中含着含糊的询问，玛布隆迟疑着，没有回答。

为了让自己有时间思考，他快速地转过身，将贝烈格的注意力吸引到了俯瞰着河流的河谷的崖边。细窄的黑色溪流已被灰色的冰晶冻住，但即便是冬季的严寒也无法停止埃斯加尔都因河的奔流，它的溪水深邃，拍打着陡峭的岩架。

“我得找新地方钓鱼了。”他评价道。

“在平原上还有许多奔流着的小溪。”贝烈格说道。他身穿鼬白色的斗篷和束衣，金色的头发披散着，他看起来就像褪去了所有颜色，显得比实际上要年轻许多。“为什么你不会和我同去？”

玛布隆在脑海中竭力搜刮，但还是没能找到借口来应对如此直白的提问。“贝烈格，我欠你一条命，这份恩情千金难偿...但我...我做不到。”这是无力的借口。

贝烈格也知道这一点。

“我上次询问你时，你也是这么说的，你依旧没有告诉我其中的缘由。但几年前，你还急于离开多瑞亚斯，担心自己在此处所受的欢迎耗尽。到底发生了什么，让你现在如此优柔寡断？”

“不要说“优柔寡断”。”玛布隆说道，声音依旧平静。“如果离开多瑞亚斯意味着在我流浪的岁月中有你作伴，那么我肯定会立刻动身，绝不后悔。即便我热爱这片国土，并将它视作我的庇护所与家园。但这样的事不会发生，我也不会离开。”贝烈格对这样的回答并不满意。玛布隆叹了口气，他哈出的气在两人间变得冰冷刺骨的空气中徘徊。“和你相识的这些年...白白流逝了...我后悔没能更加珍惜这些岁月。”

关心与担忧取代了贝烈格嘴角与眼神中夹杂的失望。“我从未听到过你说出这样的话语。你为什么要说“白白流逝”？”

“但我现在抽身也已经太晚。”玛布隆继续说道，就好像没有听到眼前弓箭手的话语。“身为一个埃尔达，我愚蠢地以为我享有无尽的时间...我永远可以随意使用它们，就像从永远丰沛的井中汲水。而今，这样的想法只带给我绝望。”

“我的朋友，你在兜圈子了。”贝烈格笑着说道，带着一丝不确定。

“是么？”

“是的。阿纳德尔是值得信赖的副手，也可以在你离开时，代替你担任杰出的领袖。”贝烈格坚持道，他英俊的脸上满是真诚。“图林，他还记得你在临别时对他说的话，以及你如何如他所愿，放他自由。”

玛布隆的嘴角因为新翻上的辛酸而抿着，即便那股滋味早已在他的舌尖翻腾。“不知为何，我认为他不会像欢迎你那样衷心地欢迎我。他很...有保护欲...对你的友谊。他对我并没有友爱可言——而你不这么认为。比起帮助你，我更可能会妨碍你。”

“他的友情难以获得。而他对已经赢得的友情，他会尽力去维系，戒备地守护。但他依旧是忠诚而英勇的。很遗憾你无法再次与他相见。”失望在他的举止间显露，他的指尖不断掠过金发，再一次调整着系住背包的带子的位置。“时间已晚，看来你已决意。我还是无法说服你与我同行。”

“留下。”

情绪的迸发让玛布隆的回应脱口而出——掷出的话语在枝杈雅致如花纹般的交错间盘旋，最终消散。这不是他能对贝烈格做出的要求，贝烈格深爱图林，视他为同袍战友，朋友，兄弟和孩子。即便玛布隆自豪于自己同这位有享有盛名的战士的友谊，他也清楚地明白贝烈格不可能属于他。他本能凭自己的能力跻身王厅议员的职位，但库萨里安拒斥了这样的选择以及他人的作伴，他是惯于独处的人，在隐秘的小路间、盘错的森林间、草甸、旷野与山谷间漫步才最合他的心意。他属于森林，那是他的父亲---还有图林。

此刻，玛布隆不知道他自己更羡慕哪一个。

背负着难以言喻而沉重的无可挽回感，他在一处长满青苔的地上瘫坐下来。多瑞亚斯冬日的沉静，不是在这寒冷季节中、降临在别处森林中的全然的寂静：动物们哑然失声，树木花草了无生息，万物的色彩都消逝退缩，只余下白与黑。

多瑞亚斯蕴藏着那位少女美妙的春之歌的回响，即便她已然逝去，现今的居处也无人能再触及，雪心的深处依旧埋藏着她的鲜花。在那峭壁与山谷中，多瑞亚斯蕴藏着维林诺猎犬的吠叫声，彼时他奋战着，杀死了那匹来自黑暗魔君大门的恶狼。而在那如今光秃如柴骨的华盖中，轻拥着宝钻闪耀的光辉，如冰冷而清澈的星辰，封存在皑皑白雪之中。过去的黑暗，现今的实与在，仅能由时间裁夺的未来的那颤栗的征兆，都在这片静谧的森林中，白雪皑皑。

玛布隆察觉到了这一切，但又丝毫未曾觉察。他永不明白是什么让他说出了这些他从未跟任何人说过的话语。

“维林诺有许多像这样的树木。雅凡娜创造了它们，并热爱着它们。我遗憾于要离开她的那方森林。但别处的森林与土地在呼唤着我——正如它们呼唤着我族许多人那般。为我们的王子，费艾诺，所鼓动，我们离开了蒙福之地，踏上艰难而寒冷的旅程。诺多若要穿过赫尔卡拉克西就需要船只，但是泰勒瑞族，他们大多是水手，将船只视若自己的孩子般珍重，拒绝将船只交出。费艾诺...对他们的回绝十分不悦。

诺多族的许多人——不，我会说是所有人——我们所有人都疯了。我不知道第一剑由谁挥出，有谁倒下，或者事情为何会发展至此。但鲜血已经洒在海港之中，灯火通明的街道之上，而火把也已经将那美丽的港口点燃...我就在那海堤边，和一支芬国昐的小队一起。我们争着去扣下一艘白船，但发现泰勒瑞族已经武装起来反抗我们。他们的轻型弓箭暂时阻挡住了我们，但我的兄长和我避开了他们的视线，偷偷翻过了甲板边缘的栏杆。不到一刻钟，我们就控制住了...“ 他顿住了。他的舌头就像是打了结，贝烈格的缄默让他得以最终开口继续。“那儿有一位水手，他还是个孩子。只有图林的年纪，或许再大十岁。他拿着一...一支船桨，他只能勉强举起它，更不用说挥动了。要知道，那艘船很高。”

他在颤抖，他无法停止。他用手捂住头，猛地深吸了一口粗气，如同在水中屏气般，空气缓慢而沉重地进入了他的肺部。他的话语脱口而出，就像拔出箭头后血从他胸膛的伤口中涌出那样，渗入他们周身的空气之中。“我还是会梦见那些。梦见杀死他。我不知道为何...他躺在那里，还是个孩子...当我们在此处靠岸时，我离开了我的同伴，我和谁都合不来，他们也容不下我。我流浪了许久，作为一个被放逐之人，我自甘如此。我从未——”

但他无法将此句说完。

他对自己罪状的供认已经耗尽了他的力量，他向沉默屈服，一如即将溺死的水手终于向没过头顶的漆黑水流屈服。他不知道自己这个样子了多久。但他被身旁极轻柔的抖掉落雪的声音所唤醒，而后一阵发麻的暖意从肩膀处传来，一路延伸到指尖。

“我无法为你赦罪。”

“这不是我告诉你这些的原因。”玛布隆努力将头抬起，但他没有在贝烈格眼中看到他所预期的谴责。“我——我清楚地明白我无法被赦免。即便那位年轻的水手为我向曼督斯求情也不可能...即便我的兄长，他比我要勇敢得多，他已经跃入了那片冰海之中，曼督斯那慈悲的怀中，来到此处劝告我跟随他离开也不可能。不。看在我们历时已久的友谊的份上，只有这一点(即便我已别无他求)，我想请求你好好考虑...即便是我们这些得以瞻仰蒙福之地的光辉的人们也做得出这样的事情...除了黑暗一无所知的人类又会做出些什么？图林会做出些什么？我担心你，贝烈格，对于你的所行，我的心比越过赫尔卡拉克西时，或是狩猎那匹恶狼时都要忧惧。” 

贝烈格没有回答，只是久久凝视着他。当他最终开口时，出口的不是回答而是提问。“你要我做什么呢？让他在荒野碌碌无为？图林是无罪的，直至今日，他的双手并非沾满鲜血。你想要让我因为知道了你心中的阴影而疏远你么？”玛布隆脸色煞白，但贝烈格继续说了下去。“如果你能摆脱命运的桎梏，那他为什么不能？”

玛布隆未发一言。

“现在。”贝烈格矫捷地站了起来，再次将背包搭在肩上。“你愿祝我一路平安么，玛布隆？或许一句“前路自由”就已足够？“

玛布隆摇晃地站了起来。“两者都是。”

在通向北方的道路的交汇口，贝烈格拥抱了他，他感到鬓角短暂的一吻，那是辛达族的传统，是长途旅程前的告别。“我们会再度见面的。也许是在春天。”

玛布隆如同过去的回音般说道。“我——我发现要和你分开的想法相当令人不快。。”

贝烈格带着无尽的，伤感的笑容凝视着他。然而，他美丽的双眼最终看向远处，寻着他永远不会与之分开的山岭望去。“对此，我无能为力。”

他坚定地迈开步伐，走上了通往阿蒙如兹的向北之路，直至他走出多瑞亚斯的森林与玛布隆的视野。

他再没有回到军中。

VII. 

关于图林，他得到了那确切可信而万分悲伤的消息。

在陶尔-努-浮阴的一处斜坡上，那片毗邻魔苟斯领土的幽暗森林中，在那片荆棘丛生的低矮灌木之中，他找到了一条铁链，来自于一记重击的发旧的血渍为其染上了血色。铁链的末端是手铐，它们已被某样锋利的东西劈开摧毁。它们看起来那么邪恶，玛布隆不愿久拿，尤其是它们已经锈迹斑斑。但他久久凝视着它们，就好像在追忆某样他所熟悉的事物，即便他也不甚知晓那是什么。

在不到六码外，有一座小丘，无数鲜花在其上绽放。即便已是由秋天入冬之时，那些花朵依旧顽强地扎根于泥土之中：燕子草，蔷薇，以及朝气蓬勃的鲜红茱萸。这很奇怪，在这样一片荒凉的山坡居然能见到林地之中的鲜花。

不知为何，玛布隆摘下一朵临近小丘顶端的白色小花，将它轻触嘴唇，就像在亲吻孩子的面额。他将它放入自己的腰包中，随即动身下坡。

在他的旅途中，他曾有一次被问及他是诺多族的一员，还是多瑞亚斯的精灵。他只是回答道，“我是贝烈格·库萨里安的一位朋友。”

“我从没听过这个故事，阔步佬。”弗罗多在故事结束后的一片寂静中说道。

“这不是个广为人知的故事。”讲故事的人，阔步佬，挠着下颚说道。“我的养父有着广博的藏书。我在一个下雨的午后闲逛时，偶然发现了它。它的作者尚不明了，但埃瑞斯托认为这可能是阿纳德尔，他是玛布隆的副手，在他的长官离世以及多瑞亚斯的陷落后所写。

“据说，”金发的精灵说道，他的双臂垂落在膝盖周围，“阿尔达已经失去了许多古老的土地以及美轮美奂的森林。此处的瑁珑树的确十分美丽，但他们说多瑞亚斯春天时的美丽无处能比。”

“但依旧有美丽留存。这已然足够。”阔步佬说道，用他的烟斗轻敲着这宽阔的银色树干。他站起身来，舒展四肢，发出轻微的叹息声。“但如果你们要整夜都在这里比较多瑞亚斯与罗瑞恩的优美之处，那么还是去找加拉兹民吧。我，首先，已经累到需要躺下入睡，等待清爽宜人的黎明降临此处了。”


End file.
